Demolition Lovers
by Viico Black
Summary: Huir es la vida,Quedarse la muerte" dije pero a pesar de eso ambos sabiamos que nuestras acciones solo podian tener un final.


**Nota:**

Todos son humanos y me base escuchando la cancion demolition lovers de My Chemical Romance

**Crepusculo no me pertenece y tampoco la cancion Demolition Lovers de MCR .....T.T.......so sad......**

**Antes de leer:**

En esta lectura se tiene que tener cuidado un parrafo es lo que piensa Edward y el siguiente es lo que piensa Bella asi uno y uno. Espero no se confundan.

**Historia:**

Bella es una asesina fria y sin corazon, pero un dia conoce a Edward el oficial encargado de atraparla. Los dos se enamoran, y el la convence de no seguir matando, Bella acepta pero hace un ultimo trabajo en el que mata a el hijo de un empresario muy poderoso, quien la manda la ayuda a escapar y los dos se convierten en fugitivos.

**Demolition Lovers**

**(**Por favor antes de leer, lee el _**"Antes de leer"**_ que escribi**)**

Tomo tu mano, acarició tu pelo y me hundo en el abismo de tus ojos que aunque quieren reflejar amor están vacios y sin vida, es entonces que me doy cuenta que todo lo que quiero es hacer que vuelvan a brillar y es de ese deseo de donde saco fuerzas para hacer lo que tengo que hacer, esbozo una media sonrisa luego echo el carro a andar, y aunque estoy consciente que esto es dar un paso directo a la muerte se que nuestro amor es lo mejor que en este mundo pudo existir.

Tomo tu mano y veo tu media sonrisa reconfortándome aunque yo se que solo lo haces para darme tranquilidad, y a pesar de tus esfuerzos me doy cuenta de que tu cara es la de un muerto entonces miro las esmeraldas de tu rostro y me hundo en la calidez de tus ojos. Arrancas el auto y mi miedo se evapora y aunque nuestros destinos están decididos me doy cuenta de que nada en mi vida hubiera tenido sentido si contigo no tuviera que morir.

Con esta ultima decisión solo estoy tratando de hacerte ver cuanto significas para mi, después de todas las cosas que nos hicimos pasar el uno al otro. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este punto. Tu no tenias alma, yo no tenia corazón y ambos sabíamos lo cruel que podía llegar a ser la vida, pero cuando vi tus ojos note que todavía había un pequeño brillo de vida y entonces sentí que si te podía salvar de tu destino podría también salvar una parte de mi, pero nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de ti. Ahora voy de tu mano a una muerte casi segura y lo gracioso es que ya no me importa porque haber estado contigo vale más que mi propia vida.

Aprieto tu mano y veo que tu sonrisa aun no se ha borrado pues igual que todo mi ser se aferra a la esperanza de poder escapar y empezar de nuevo a pesar de todo lo que nos hicimos pasar. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi tu rostro y pensé que eras igual que los demás y admito que nunca pensé que tu llegaras a ser lo que eres, pero entonces vi bien tu rostro una mirada perdida hundida en el dolor y mi alma que ya no tenia propósito en esta vida comprendió que estaba en este mundo solo para ver que una ultima sonrisa sincera saliera de tu boca. Tal vez por eso me embelesa tanto tu rostro y no puedo dejar de verlo, porque creo que si sonríes se resolverá todo esto.

Huir es la vida, quedarse es morir dijiste, y ahora me doy cuenta de que yo manejaría hasta el mismo final del mundo contigo y siento que no hay nada mas que hacer que probar lo que valemos y con ese pensamiento seguiremos huyendo.

Beso tu mejilla y trato de demostrarte cuanto significas para mí.

-Cambiaremos nuestros nombres, rostros y todo lo que somos. Tendremos una casita en el campo y estaremos ahí juntos solos por toda la eternidad no necesitamos del mundo. No necesitamos nada de este mundo tan horrible- Aunque poco probable aun tengo una esperanza, solo quiero estar junto a ti hasta el fin.

-Nos iremos muy lejos- dices acariciando mi mano – y nunca mas tendremos que ser alguien que no somos, seremos felices al fin.

-Te amo- digo y te doy otro pequeño beso

-Te amo- te contesto y me uno a tu sueño imagino la casita en el campo te imagino a ti y a nuestra vida, todo lo que podríamos hacer si todo esto saliera bien.

Huir es la vida quedarse es morir yo misma lo dije y lo creo con fervor, y aunque se que lo mas probable es que ellos nos atrapen por lo menos podre decir que lo intentamos voltea a mi izquierda y veo los arboles pasar como un borrón. Y entonces lo noto hay alguien que nos sigue. Ya había visto ese auto pero no había prestado atención pero ahora me he dado cuenta, vienen por nosotros.

Volteas a verme con el rostro totalmente pálido lleno de horror "Nos persiguen" dices y mi mundo se derriba en un instante aprieto tu mano un poco mas fuerte a la vez de que presiono el acelerador.

Siento como aprietas mi mano y la persecución sigue.

Estamos atrapados estoy totalmente consciente de eso, dos autos atrás y uno al lado todos con la orden de encontrarnos y matarnos, no hay forma de escapar. Tengo el impulso de parar el auto pero volteo a ver tu rostro y pienso que debería intentarlo aunque nos atrapen no moriremos sin luchar.

Estoy asustada tu también hay cuatro autos siguiéndonos y estoy segura de que en cualquier desvió otros mas nos van a interceptar. Se que tu también lo sabes, que no podemos huir, se que tu también lo piensas juntos es la mejor forma de morir.

La policía nos rodea hay patrullas rodeándonos por todos lados y la gasolina se acaba. Paro el auto no hay mas que hacer estamos rodeados y sabemos que vamos a morir lo noto en tus ojos, tu boca, en toda la expresión de tu rostro.

Sueltas mi mano y bajas del auto y yo hago lo mismo nos paramos juntos al lado del carro lo que esta pasando es totalmente nuestra culpa, si no hubiéramos desafiado nuestras propias leyes esto no habría pasado. Sabes que moriremos y aun así no sueltas mi mano.

Los policías salen de sus autos y el que parece el líder dice mi nombre y pide que te entregue a cambio de mi libertad, que no hay nada lo que a mi me culpen. Me miras temerosa, en tus ojos puedo encontrar todo tipo de emociones. Agachas la cabeza "lo entiendo" dices e intentas soltar mi mano, te doy un apretón fuerte y te suelto.

Sabia que haber llegado hasta aquí era demasiado bueno, junto mis manos ahora sueltas y pienso que en este momento no hay nada mas que desee que morir. Estoy lista para que me entregues. Consciente de las lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas doy un paso al frente. Susurras algo a penas moviendo los labios "Te amo".

El capitán hace una mueca que bien podría ser una media sonrisa "Tu así lo decidiste" dice "Preparen", tomo tus manos y me hundo en tu abrazo,

"apunten", te miro directo a los ojos

"Fuego", alcanzo a escuchar los disparos, pero no importa mientras te beso y sonrió y en tus ojos una luz brilla, entonces encontramos nuestra vida perdida…en nuestra muerte.

Siento las balas atravesando mi cuerpo pero ya no siento dolor ya nada me toca, nada me importa, por que ya nada esta vivo en mi interior, y veo tus ojos mientras caemos, tomados de las manos. Tus ojos vacios me ven y se que ambos estamos muertos. Caemos en un charco de sangre nuestros ojos ciegos bien abiertos nuestros dedos entrelazados. Juntos por siempre.


End file.
